YayDay
by PuckentineLove
Summary: Takes place during YayDay. {Puckentine fluff}


**A/N This came to me whenever I watch #YayDay. Puckentine at the end :) I don't own Sam&Cat. No copyright intended.**

* * *

"Open it!" Goomer said.

"yeah, Sam, open it." Dice said waiting for Sam to open her present.

Sam took the top off of the box "Alright, let's see.. Cat got me a.." she removed the paper to find a dirty, stained pillow in the box. "a dirty pillow." She plucked the hair off of the pillow.

Awkward silence filled the room until Dice spoke up. "Cat, why don't you open your present from Sam."

Goomer passed the present to Dice, who gave it to Cat. She opened it without any enthusiasm, pulling out a bottle of green mouth wash. "Mouth wash.. Yay.."

Sam looked at the box with confusion "I labeled the boxes wrong." She took the box from Cat and handed it to Goomer who looked at Sam with happiness evident in his eyes.

"This is my favorite mouth-wash, how'd you know?" he asked as he cuddled his precious mouthwash and foot wash.

"I called your mom."

Dice looked at Sam "Then what'd you get Cat?"

She stood up and grabbed a rainbow print bag and handed it to Cat.

Cat took the bag and took the paper out, gasping at the gift inside. She pulled out a jump-rope.

"What's that?" asked Nona.

Goomer looked at her like she was stupid "Don't you know what anything is?"

Dice looked at Nona "that's only the coolest jump-rope in the world."

Cat tore the package open "It lights up, and plays music.."

"I remember you saying you wanted one." Sam played with her fingers.

"Hey what does that say?" asked Dice

"nothing." Sam said fast.

Cat picked up the label and read it out loud. "I hate most people, but I like you."

"Aww. That's sweet." beamed Goomer, Dice, and Nona.

Sam nodded then stood up and jumped over the couch and grabbed her jacket.

"Where you going? We still have presents to open." said Dice.

"Have fun.." Sam said sadly then walked out the door.

Cat sat back on the couch feeling horrible for what happened, for what /she/ caused.

-o0o-

Sam sat on a bench, sipping on her favorite blue drink, watching people fall on their face from tripping on the sidewalk.

"Hey" she heard the soft voice to her right say.

She turned and saw Cat, then turned her head back to watch people continuing to fall. "How'd you know I was here."

Cat sat on the bench next to Sam "Dice told me this was your new favorite place to be.. Look, Sam, I'm sorry I got you a crusty pillow."

Sam took another sip of her drink and replied in a soft voice "It's fine.."

"No it's not, Sam! You got me a great gift and I got you a crusty stained pillow.."

She sighed "Cat, it's fine, I've gotten worse gifts before. No biggie."

"It is a biggie Sam."

"You want to know something?"

Cat nodded.

Sam took a deep breath "When I was 9, my mom got me a rusty shovel.. Then for my 12th birthday, she completely forgot it was my birthday, not that it mattered to her anyway.. All my life she put her boyfriends before me." Angry and hurt tears made their way down Sam's cheeks. Cat put her arms around her and pulled her close to her in attempt to comfort her. "In 10th grade, while I was at school, she and her boyfriend went to Mexico. She didn't leave a note or anything.. 2 weeks.. 2 weeks without hearing from her.. Not knowing where she was, what she was doing, or if she was even alive. When she returned home, she was drunk off her ass. We got in a fight and she kicked me out. I-I didn't want to bother Carly or Spencer at that time of the night, so I just walked around Seattle for a while. People are quick to judge me, saying I'm too lazy, or I'm a bully, but the truth is, is that.. All my life, I was basically alone, meaning I had to fight to survive. Melanie was away at school and I was home all alone. I don't like to let people in.. But that's different with you. I know you won't judge me. Sure, you make me mad sometimes, but that's not your fault.. Im just screwed up.."

Cat had tears streaming down her cheeks listening to Sams story. "Sam.. I'm so so so sorry you had to go through all that." She gently grabbed Sams face in her hands and looked into her blue eyes. "You're not screwed up Sam Puckett, don't ever say that again.."

Sam sighed "Yes I am Cat, I'm-"

She was cut off by Cats lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but the she started to kiss back. After a few minutes the two broke apart. Cat looked at Sam "Oh my God! Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I-"

This time Sam shut Cat up by pressing her lips against Cats. "Cat, I love you.. More than anything or anyone."

Smiling Cat looked at her "I'm glad you said that, because I love you too, Sammy."

Sam stood up and wiped her tears on her jacket sleeve, then pulled Cat up and wiped her tears away. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry. Your eyes are to beautiful to be filled with tears. Now, c'mon let's get home and get cleaned up, so I can take you on a date."

Cat beamed with excitement as her heart swelled with emotion. "You're the best present I could've ever gotten."

Sam smiled at her "Yeah yeah." She grabbed her hand "Now, lets get home."

And with that the two walked back to their apartment hand in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading(: I might continue with this if you guys would like me to. Anywayyy please leave reviews for any ideas you have, they're always welcome!**


End file.
